foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
As of August 3, 2014, there are 348 official Neurotically Yours episodes. They are generally updated once every two weeks, a fact which is often mentioned in the episodes, or in strange coincidences such as "It takes two weeks for the spell to work." Series, such as Foamy Fan Mail and Foamy's Rant periodically come out of these episodes. Sometimes, a story takes more than one episode to tell, so it's split into several, such as the Hospital series. Other than these occasional strings of episodes, topics are usually random and spontaneous, with new surprises every two weeks, ranging anywhere from a time-machine based mail service to a haunted toaster. Episodes 1-186 were simultaneously uploaded to YouTube on July 22 2009. There is no known source for the dates they originally appeared as flash animations on Mathers' site, Ill Will Press. Some dates are added prior to this point in time based on the history of this wiki under Site updates/new. For episodes organized by rating, please see Episodes by rating. For Matt's list of numbered/official episodes see Friends of Foamy Official Episodes (goes up to 181). There is also an alphabetical list including various rants & specials. Or FoamyFanatics List by Release (currently up to 200), or by Main Character =Official= 1-50 001. Distractions 2002ish 002. Pen Of Doom 003. Shower Of Terror 004. Cemetery Flakes 005. Foamy Thoughts 006. Squirrel Talk 007. Coffee Stop 008. Almost Serious Suicide 009. A Postal Event 010. Club Advice 011. The Lollipop 012. A Musical View 013. Foamy Fan Mail 014. Hypnotic Foamy 015. 5 More Minutes 016. Form Letter 017. A Poetic Meal 018. Foamy Fan Mail II 019. Gas-E-Pop 020. The Wallet 021. Meditational Melee 022. Super-Mystery Cult 023. Foamy's Rant 024. Las Vegas Metal Fest 2003 025. Open-Mic Night 026. Foamy Fan Mail III 027. Nuts To You 028. Spell-A-Casters 029. Secret Admirer 030. Elf Dreams 031. Free Your Mind 032. Foamy's Rant II 033. Non-Holiday Special 034. Foamy's Card Cult 035. Suggestion Box 036. Squirrel Banter 037. Small, Medium, Large 038. Foamy Fan Mail IV 039. Dating Advice 040. The Owner 041. Sitcom Silliness 042. First Meeting Of The Card Cult 043. Fat-Kins Diet 044. Card Cult Update 045. Foamy's Rant III 046. Eye Stigmata 047. Foamy Fan Mail V 048. Creative Issues 049. Hospital Stay 050. Kavorkian Scarf 51-100 051. Do's & Don'ts 052. Squirrel Songs 053. A-Kon Rules (Promo) 054. Cloud Talk 055. Coffee-House Propoganda 056. Guide To Being A Bitch Hermit 057. Tech-Support 058. Foamy Fan Mail VI 059. The Jiggly Butt 060. Amityville Toaster 061. Foamy's Rant IV 062. Passion Of The Zombies 063. E-Mail Malady 064. No Christmas For You 065. So I Said To My Doctor 066. Amplified Bible 067. Paper Back Bust 068. Inner Demons 069. Foamy's Rant V 070. Medicated Baby Heads 071. Slice Of Life 072. Medication For All 073. The Hatta' 074. Yesterday Mail 075. Channels 076. A Pair Of Pants 077. Biggest Fear 078. Foamy Fan Mail VII 079. Open-Mic Night II 080. Pancake Madness 081. Handmade Clothes 082. Foamy Fan Mail VIII 083. Sacred Space 084. Drugs In Your Head 085. Unmentionable Auction 086. Tech-Support II 087. Voodeedoo 088. Halloween Hoopla 089. Lewd Lingerie 090. Bra Bashing 091. Summoning Santa 092. Exotic Chocolates 093. Hatta's Rant 094. Germaines Webcam Jan 26? 2006 095. Cell Phones & Car Ads Feb 9? 096. User Agreement Feb 23? 097. Tech-Support III Mar 9? 098. CDs Mar 23? 099. Kosher Crackers Apr 5? 100. The Fat Song Apr 20? 101-150 101. Restaurants 102. Foamy Fan Mail IX May 18? 103. News June 1? 104. Dubbed in English 105. Words and Phrases 106. Fortune Cookie 107. Pigeons 108. Cute Mute 109. Mexico es muy Bien 110. Solitaire Confinement 111. Squirrel Songs 2 112. Who Would Win In A knife Fight 113. Battery Low 114. Foamy Fan Mail X 115. Hatta's Rant II 116. Evil Corporate Zombies 117. Reptile Crunch 118. Once You Go Black 119. Useless Software 120. Letter to Santa 121. Deck Waving 122. Jump Rope Record 123. Word Association 124. Accidents At Home 125. Focus Pocus 126. Friendly Messages 127. Squirrel Songs III 128. V-Day 129. Celebrities 130. Tips 131. Smokin' Smokers 132. Friendly Messages II 133. A Plotless Conversation 134. Comedians 135. Chamber of Human Horrors 136. Unamusement Park 137. Squirrel Songs IV 138. Mint Spaghetti 139. T.V. 140. Tech-support IV 141. Hot Enough For Ya? 142. Death 143. Car Wash 144. Foamy Fan Mail XI 145. Gym Teachers 146. A-Gore-Aphobia 147. Walkie Talkie 148. Black Magic Metal 149. Coffee Flavors 150. Caffeine Conspiracy 151-200 151. Mini Marts 152. Hammers & Floodlights 153. Cereal Box Prize 154. Math Metal 155. Indie Film 156. Friendly Messages III 157. Conspire to Rewire 158. Hot Dog Envy 159. People Pissing Me Off 160. Squirrel Songs V 161. New Used 162. Friendly Messages IV 163. Nextdoor Neighbor 164. Cell Phones & Car Ads 2 165. Ducky Of Evil Returns 166. Cow-Mouflage 167. Child Proof Caps 168. Restaurants 2 169. Horror Flick Chicks 170. Door Holding & Baby Brigaders 171. Squirrel Songs VI 172. Gummie Bear Graveyard Aug 6? 2008 173. People Bacon Aug 20? 174. Telekinetic Pornography Sept 3 175. Forum Bore 'Em Sept 17 176. Black Hollywood Oct 2 177. Foamy Fan Mail XII Oct 18 178. Political Shifty Nov 28? 179. Book Binding Nov 28? 180. An Original Idea Nov 28? 181. Picture Imperfect 182. A Missing Element 183. A Woman's Deceit 184. The Big Game 185. Bastardized Musicals 186. Tech Support V Feb 26 2009? 187. A Change of Face 188. It's A Bald World After All 189. Achievements 190. Muffin Massacre 191. Fashions 192. Begley's Bad Puns 193. Subliminal Cut 194. Comics and Movies 195. Eaters Anonymous 196. Fat Idols 197. Zip Codes 198. Go Green July 22 2009... 199. Foamy Fan Mail XIII Aug 5 200. Creative Cremation Aug 19 201-250 201. Best Thing Ever Sept 2 202. Unreal Estate Sept 16 203. Game Trade-Ins Sept 30 204. Word Games Oct 14 205. Social Network Of Idiots Oct 28 206. Lecture Nov 11 207. Online Shopping Nov 25 208. Escort Mission Dec 9 209. You Boob-Tube Dec 30 210. Cruelty Free Jan 13 2010 211. Motivational Posters Jan 27 212. Academic Alert Feb 10 213. Western Zen Feb 25 214. Left in Charge Mar 10 215. A Scene from a Poetry Tour Mar 24 216. Foamy Fan Mail XIV Apr 7 217. Cadaveric Spasm Apr 7 218. Special: Germaine for Stupids Apr 18 219. Sex or Violence Apr 21 220. No for an Answer May 5 221. Follow-Up Letter May 19 222. Diet Riot June 3 223. Ads Subtract June 16 224. Suicide Hotline June 30 225. Nuts To You II July 14 226. Radio Offer July 28 227. The Handshake Aug. 11 228. The Book Cover Aug. 25 229. The Website Sep. 8 230. Museums Sep. 15 231. Diet? Tried it! Sept. 22 232. Midnight Release Sept. 29 233. Online Quiz Oct. 6 234. Squirrel Songs 7 Oct. 13 235. Street Poet Oct. 20 236. Halloween Hoopla II Oct. 23 237. In Gloom Nov. 2 238. Your Move Nov. 10 239. Back Packin' It Nov. 17 240. Travel Log Nov. 23 241. Quiet Please Nov. 23 242. Travel Log II Dec. 1 243. Small, Medium, Large & Larger Dec 1 244. X-Mas Songs Dec. 15 245. Travel Log III Dec. 28 246. Postcards From the Ledge Dec. 28 247. Germaine Returns Jan. 5, 2011 248. The Scholarship Jan. 12 249. Equal Opportunity Jan. 19 250. Clothes Donation Jan. 26 251-300 251. Secrets of the Foamy Cult Feb. 2 252. The Cult Returns Feb. 16 253. Foamy Cult Meeting Mar. 2 254. Japan Disaster Special Mar. 15 255. Girl's Camp Mar. 23 256. Show Nowhere Apr. 6 257. Footwear Apr. 20 258. Swimming With the Fishes: Bin Laden Special May 2 259. Breast Physics May 11 260. Fake Awake May 25 261. Panty Raid June 8 262. Social Network of Idiots II June 22 263. Last Coffee House Stand July 6 264. M.P.H. July 20 265. Removal of Ownership Aug. 3 266. Reboot Button Aug. 7 267. A Reason for Reboots Sep. 1 268. The Move Sep. 1 269. Plank & Owl Sep. 13 270. Something to Do Sep. 27 271. Bullies Oct. 11 272. The Lamest Halloween Oct. 18 273. Power That Be Nov. 4 274. Prescriptions Filled Nov. 15 275. People and Animals Nov. 29 276. Humbuggers Dec. 12 277. The Neighbors Dec. 27 278. Left Behind Jan. 10, 2012 279. Foamy Fan Mail XV Jan. 24 280. Teachers & Bullies Feb. 7 281. Mythical Squirrels Feb. 21 282. Work Related Feb. 28 283. Customers Mar. 6 284. Self Important Parents Mar. 20 285. Job Search Apr. 1 286. Bus Ride Apr. 10 287. Medicinal Mochachino Apr. 24 288. Gay Marriage May 8 289. Hint Hotline May 22 290. Video Games (A Rant for E3) Jun. 5 291. World's Biggest Boobs Jun. 19 292. NYC Squirrel Songs Jul. 2 293. Holy Relics Jul. 17 294. Black Connecticut Jul. 24 295. Ink Stink Aug. 7 296. Ninja Gig (a.k.a. The Sexy Stretching Toon) Aug. 21 297. Auto Correct Sep. 4 298. Life Is a Game Sep. 18 299. The Ghost of Bigfoot Oct. 2 300. An Arthouse Halloween Oct. 16 301-350 301. You're Too Negative Nov. 1 302. Hurricane Sandy Relief Special Nov. 1 303. Twitter Talking Robots Nov. 13 304. Gallery Opening Nov. 27 305. Ninja Christmas Dec. 11 306. 2012 Mayan Apocalypse Special Dec. 16 307. Racist Coffee Dec. 26 308. Violent Video Games Jan. 6, 2013 309. Devious Septum Jan. 14 310. Vehicular Rape Jan. 25 311. Douche-Step Feb. 11 312. Body Modification Feb. 25 313. Coffee House Cleavage Mar. 25 314. Celebrity Perfumes Apr. 8 315. Squirrel Advice Apr. 15 316. Fat Global Warming Apr. 29 317. Dworgies May 23 318. Art Is Smart or Naked Girls Seen Through The Eyes of a Squirrel June 3 319. Phones: A Rant June 30 320. Programming Conflict July 14 321. Point of Sales Systems July 27 322. The Worst Aug. 11 323. Food Allergies Aug. 24 324. Chest Pillows Sep. 7 325. Nosey People Sep. 29 326. Goth Chick Appreciation Day Oct. 7 327. Sexy Costumes Oct. 20 328. Work Related Incident Oct. 31 329. Medicated Creative Slump Nov. 12 330. Patches & Updates Nov. 16 331. Wake Up Nov. 23 332. Relationship Issues Dec. 10 333. Humbugger Holiday Dec. 12 334. Geek Culture Dec. 27 335. Previous Owner Jan. 19, 2014 336. A New You Feb. 1 337. A Change of Heart Feb. 16th 338. Mystery Cassette Mar. 2nd 339. Sick People Mar. 16th 340. Foamy Plays... Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (Tomb Raider) Mar. 25 341. Gamer Chicks Apr. 13 342. Advice on Advice Apr. 27 343. Be Happy May 25 344. Yorange June 8 345. Coffee-House Gab June 22 346. The Foamy Cult Oath July 6th 347. The Bottomless Pit July 20th 348. Mic-Check Aug. 3rd 349. The Power of Swearing Aug 17th 350. Used CDs Aug. 31st 351-400 351. Comments Sep. 14th 352. Lunch with the Hatta' Sep. 28th 353. Paranormal Romance Oct. 26 354. Big Tips Nov. 9 355. A Spoiled Christmas Dec. 7 356. Entrepreneurial Endeavor Jan. 4 2015 357. P.O. Box Home Jan. 18 358. Cheerleader Injuries Jan 31. 359. Uneven Boobs Feb. 15 359. Mail Friend Mar. 1 360. Diner Talk Mar. 15 361. New Room(Mate) Mar. 29 362. Opening Day Apr. 12 363. Diner Talk II Apr. 26 364. Monkey Punch May 10 365. A Latte Butt May 24 366. Nice Weather Jun. 7 367. Squirrel Songs: Songs for (Spare) Change Jun. 21 368. Question Your Traditions Jul. 5 369. 3D Boobs Jul. 19 370. Gluten Free Aug. 16 371. Doctor, Who Broke Your Brain Aug. 30 372. Exit the Asylum Sep. 10 373. Filling in the Blanks Oct. 11 374. Day of the Dead (It's Not "Mexican Halloween") Oct. 18 375. Maid & Squirrel Nov. 1 376. Eyebrows Nov. 15 377. Fast Trave Nov. 29 378. Politically Correct Christmas Dec. 13 379. Squirrels and Coffee Jan. 10, 2016 380. Anchovies with Lunch Jan. 23 381. Attractive People Feb. 6 =Specials= Un Numbered Originals *Halloween Hoopla w/ Alt Gorey Ending *Begley's Beach Bimbo Sundae *Squirrel Pulp Fiction Thingy *Innuendo Stare Down *Maid-of-Horror *Slice of Life *Germaine's Web Cam #1 *Germaine's Web Cam #2 *Pigeons *Under Construction (with FemBot) Mutie *Cute Mute *Focus Pocus *Who Would Win In A Fight *Jump Rope Record *Reptile Crunch Fan created *Foamy Foamy Foamy *Almost Serious Homicide *Foamy Shopping Network *Foamy in 3DÂ (Teaser) *Foamy And His Bodies (music by Drowning Pool) Games *Dress Germaine =Topical Rants= :0. Britney Spears & Hair-Cuts (iTunes) #Ink Stink #Tribute Albums #Roman Numerals #Political Movie Review #Sponsored Language #Cheerleader Injuries #Paris De Hilton #American Idle #Food Fascists #Rated R Smoking #Happy Memorial Day #New Protest Songs #Point Of Sales System #Ice Cream & Metal #Best Thing Ever #Global Warming #People and Animals #Bonus Tracks And Deluxe Editions #Sports Scores #Fwd This Video #Army Of Scum #Ad Of Fear #Musical Rant Player #Bring Back The Black List #Find Out At 11 #Meal In A Box #Indie Clones #Halloween Candy Song #Compilation Shows #OJ #Water You Doing #Xmas Songs #No Cinematic Smoking For You #Britnet Spears Again #Drive-By Poetry Reading #Political Pay Cap #80's Has Beens #Sold Out 301 - 350